


Aloha, Cherry and Atticus

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Spring Break is in session for everyone as they decide to go to a place known as Hanahuna Bay where Lilo and Nani's cousin Manu lives and enters a surfing contest, though it's more than beach fun in the sun when the legendary Wiki Tiki is terrorizing the island.





	1. Chapter 1

It was just another beautiful day in Hawaii. Nani was out with David and Layla came to wake up her younger daughter.

"Wake up, honey, it's time for our trip to Hanahuna," Layla called. "Your friends are waiting."

Lilo smiled to her mother. "I still can't believe you're back in my life, Mom..." she said. "And Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley get to meet you too."

"I know and I can't wait to meet them." Layla smiled.

Lilo hugged her mother, then went to get ready. Stitch yawned and stretched as he also woke up and smiled up to Lilo's mother.

"Morning, Stitch." Layla smiled.

Stitch smiled up to her and went to get some coffee with Jose. Layla giggled to that as she went to the kitchen. Pleakley was in the kitchen, wanting to cook.

"Uh, that's okay, Pleakley, Layla can always make something." Jose smiled to the one-eyed alien sheepishly.

"Oh, alright." Pleakley said.

Layla giggled to the one-eyed alien who was now apart of her 'ohana'.

"So, are there any other family members we should know about?" Pleakley asked Jose, not knowing that Layla came into the kitchen.

"Well, our nephew Manu lives in the Hanahuna Bay with his girlfriend." Jose replied.

"Nephew?" Pleakley asked curiously.

"Yes, we haven't seen him in oh-so long..." Layla sighed. "They used to play with Nani all the time."

"Lilo used to have all sorts of fun with Manu as well." Jose smiled.

"Sounds like this will be like a reunion." Pleakley smiled back.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Layla agreed. "Plus you all can meet other cousins that aren't the other experiments... Which reminds me, where's Stitch?"

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea of the little monster." Pleakley chuckled.

Stitch was sitting in a hammock with a flower to give to Angel once she would arrive as they were a couple, and where she arrived after hearing that the blue alien had something for her.

"Booji boo~" Stitch smiled to his pink cousin.

Angel giggled and sat across from him on the hammock. Stitch then smiled and gave her the flower.

"Awww! Is that for me?" Angel smiled in Alien language.

"For you." Stitch nodded.

Angel took it and kissed him right on his nose.

This caused for Stitch to go bright red as he was blushing. Jose and Layla smiled to Stitch, mostly because he helped keep their family tight together after their unfortunate passing until they were brought back to life. They then decided to arrange for a visit to the Hanahuna Bay, and not only was it where Manu was, but it was also where they took the picture that Lilo used to keep under her pillow.

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo all stared at the clock as after it was 3:00, they would be let out for Spring Break. And where the bell soon rang as it soon struck 3:00 and they soon rushed out of school. The teacher coughed as she then erased the board after they left.

"What to do for Spring Break?" Atticus wondered as he walked to the elementary school with them to pick up Darla.

"Go to Hanahuna?" Mo guessed.

"Hanahuna?" Cherry and Atticus asked her.

"Surely you'd like to go, Atticus," Mo blushed as she took out a poster from Hawaii. "There's a surfing contest... I'd like to see you on a board... Bare backed and bare chested..."

"Yeah, but too bad Atticus is afraid of swimming." Cherry teased about how Atticus used to be.

"Cherry, you realize I'm over my fear of water, right?" Atticus smirked.

"I know, I just wanted to have some fun." Cherry shrugged.

Darla soon got out of the school with Casper.

"Hey, how was school?" Atticus smiled.

"Too long," Darla groaned with a laugh. "That clock was testing my patience."

"I'll say." Casper agreed.

"Guess where we're going?" Atticus smiled.

"Where?" Darla and Casper asked.

"Hanahuna Bay." Atticus replied.

"Wow... Where's that?" Darla asked out of confusion.

"I'm so happy that you asked." Atticus asked before he brought out a book that told of where Hanahuna Bay was.

"Thanks," Darla smiled as she skimmed through the book. "Oh! It's in Hawaii."

"Yeah, maybe we'll see Lilo and Stitch." Atticus smiled to his little sister.

"Yay!" Darla and Casper cheered.

"And where I'll enter the surfing contest." Atticus said.

"Oh, I'd love to see that up close~" Mo cooed as she blushed while holding his arm, stroking the muscles.

Cherry rolled her eyes with her tongue dangling out in slight disgust of their PDA. "I'd rather have a mission than a vacation where Mo ogles over you, Atticus."

"Can we go there now please?" Darla begged.

"Hold up, we better pack and then we can go." Atticus said.

"YES!" Darla cheered.

Atticus chuckled and took her and Casper home right away so they could get going to Hawaii.

"Well, a vacation does sound nice, and it's Spring Break..." Cherry had to admit. "Though Atticus surfing is better than me since I don't know how to."

"Oh, I can't wait to watch him surf." Mo sighed dreamily.

Cherry glanced at her with a smirk.

"Um, I better get home..." Mo walked off while blushing.

Cherry rolled her eyes and went home herself.

Darla took out her Atlantican shell and wondered if she should bring it with her or not. If she did, she could have Urchin with her, but would he take up her time while hanging out with Lilo and Stitch? After all, she had a boyfriend, but Lilo, Yuki, Teresa, and Elena didn't even though Lilo liked an older boy named Keoni who she honestly thought was boring. This was definitely a hard decision, but she decided to bring her Antlantican shell with her.

"Bringing your shell, I see." Emily smiled.

"It has to be the best present from Aunt Athena..." Darla said before sighing about her aunt's name since that was Emily's sister and all. "Oh, Mama, I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, dear, I miss her too, but she's closer than we think..." Emily soothed as she held her gift from her sister.

"Aw!" Darla smiled.

After hours of packing, they were all soon ready. Cherry and Mo were ready to go as well. Once they were set to go, they soon came to the Hanahuna Bay in Hawaii as they arrived there by magic. They all took big stretches and deep breaths as they enjoyed the tropical surroundings.

"Ah, this is the life..." Casper loved it here already.

While they were there, a certain Earth vehicle was making its way over to the beach, showing the Pelekai family with David, Stitch, Angel, Jumba, and Pleakley, there were even Yuki, Teresa with Shush, Elena with Yin and Yang, and Victoria with Snooty.

"Wow, I didn't think that there was a vehicle that could hold that many people." Patch said.

"You're telling me." Atticus agreed.

"Lilo!" Darla beamed.

"Darla!" Lilo beamed back.

The two girls ran up to each other and hugged each other. "What're you doing here?" they then asked each other at the exact same time. "Jinx!"

The others laughed to this.

"We're visiting my cousin Manu and his girlfriend Snookie." Lilo told Darla.

"That's amazing." Darla smiled.

"What're you doing here?" Lilo asked.

"I'm on Spring Break," Darla informed. "Atticus is gonna enter the surfing contest."

"That's nice," Lilo smiled before smirking playfully. "But there's no way he'll be able to beat my cousin."

"Oh, you're on, Lilo!" Darla smirked back.

The two laughed together before hugging as they were very close friends now.


	2. Chapter 2

Layla and Jose sighed as they observed the bay as they had a family picnic here which brought back so many memories.

"Hanahuna Bay sure is packed." Mo said as she noticed most of the people that weren't Hawaiian.

"Must be tourist season." Patch replied.

"Look, there's Manu!" Nani recognized the one a board right now, riding a wave.

"You're right, Nani." Layla smiled once she saw him as well.

"He sure looks like he's having fun on that wave." Mo said.

"That wave looks pretty choice." David replied as he loved surfing more than anybody.

"Yeah, Manu, you show, Manu!" A big man chuckled as he held a fruit bowl.

"Yes~..." A young woman smiled to this as Manu was coming back to shore.

"That must be Snookie." Darla said.

A blonde guy was soon surfing against Manu, seeming to be in a competitive way. Manu smirked to him as he then spun around and made him fall into the water off his board.

"That guy looked like he deserved it." Atticus said.

"Tourists..." Jose shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Manu soon came to shore and everyone else cheered him on. The group soon got down to the shore.

"Auntie Layla... Uncle Jose...?" Manu asked the Pelekai couple almost as if he had seen a couple of ghosts, which was sort of how it felt since he hadn't seen them since before their accident while Nani was in college and where to his surprise, they were in fact real and flesh and blood.

"It's us, Manu... For real." Jose said.

"Hello, sweetheart." Layla added.

"Oh, my God..." Manu whispered as he felt very confused and emotional.

Layla and Jose soon explained how they were alive. Manu was still overwhelmed and surprised, but it was so good to see them again after so many years, he then hugged them instantly.

Snookie soon rushed over to Manu to hug him and congratulate him on his awesome surfing. "Way to go, Manu, that was awesome... You're my Big Kahuna~"

"Aw, Snookie." Manu smiled bashfully.

"Oh, Manu, you're my Big Kahuna too." The big guy chuckled as he held a coconut in his hands.

'He must be his best friend.' Darla thought to herself.

Snookie giggled up to the big guy as he cracked the coconut to get some milk out.

"What's up with all these main landers anyway?" The big guy asked. "The Big Kahuna of Hanahuna Contest is supposed to be an all local thing, man!"

"Hey, do I look worried?" Manu smirked as he waxed his board. "I got surfing in my blood. My ancestors have been riding these waves for generations."

"That's true." Lilo smiled.

"You were pretty good, brother." David agreed.

"Thanks, David," Manu smiled before smirking playfully to Lilo. "Now I know this young lady can't be Lilo, she's too pretty to be her."

"Oh, come on, I'm not pretty." Lilo giggled bashfully.

"Sure you are, Lilo." Darla smiled.

"Just like your mother." Jose agreed.

"There sure are a lot of tourists here today." Darla said.

"Ooh..." Lilo said as she then took out her camera.

Cherry noticed that the big man ironically named Little Jim didn't seem too happy about the tourists in the contest.

"I still don't think these mainlanders have any business being here, no offense." Little Jim said as he ate a pineapple.

"It's okay, but I hope you don't mind if my big brother signs up for the contest too." Darla said.

"Well, okay, I guess that'll be fine..." Little Jim shrugged as he felt not too sure honestly.

"No worries, the competition only makes me get more into my groove," Manu replied. "I say 'Bring it on, baby'."

"Yeah!" Snookie agreed.

"I dunno, Manu," Little Jim sounded wary. "Island Spirits won't like it." 

"Island Spirits?" Yuki, Teresa, and Elena asked out of concern.

One of the tourists seemed to just scoff at the words Island Spirits.

"Spirits?" The tourist scoffed. "You're trying to scare us with your ancient island mumbo jumbo. That won't help, you're going down this year, Manu. Let's hit the waves, dudes."

The others agreed and ran for the ocean with their surfboards.

"I'd so teach those jerks a lesson." Mo glared.

Manu also glared and then walked away mysteriously.

"Where is he going?" Patch wondered.

Shush's ears went big as she had the urge to eavesdrop. Atticus went to where he had to sign up for the surfing contest.

"No, Shush, no eavesdropping." Teresa scolded her pet experiment by petting her on the head which made her ears droop back down.

Shush soon stopped herself from eavesdropping.

Atticus soon found the sign up sheet in front of a woman.

"Aloha." The woman greeted.

"Hi, I'm gonna sign up." Atticus replied.

"Name?" The woman asked.

"Atticus Fudo." Atticus informed.

"Ah, I've heard much about you from the news and the newspapers." The woman smiled as she signed his name

"That's me." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I can't wait to see how you surf," The woman said. "So where's your board?"

"Um, I don't borrow a board?" Atticus asked.

"Sorry, but all contestants must provide their own board." The woman told him.

"Uh, don't worry, I'll get it." Atticus promised.

"Alright then." The woman said.

Atticus soon made his way back to the others and where he saw cool looking a surfboard and where he saw his name on it. He then shrugged as he took the board as his own and then came back to show the woman the board.

"Where did that come from?" Cherry wondered as she sat underneath a parasol to keep away from the sun.

"That's a cool surfboard." The woman smiled.

"Thank you," Atticus smiled back. "So, am I in?"

"You're in, just please fill out this form." The woman replied as she handed him a paper.

Atticus soon filled out the form to make his entrance into the contest official. The woman smiled and accepted his form.

"Did you make that board?" Darla asked her big brother.

"I dunno, it was just here..." Atticus shrugged.

"Drell must have made it for him." Mo said.

"But I thought Drell and Hilda were on their honeymoon?" Cherry commented.

"He must have sent it while on the honeymoon." Casper guessed.

The others just shrugged.

"Oh, well, I got my own board, so I can hit the waves too." Atticus smiled.

Soon enough, they all felt a rumbling and the surfers fell off their boards and there seemed to be smoke rising from the volcano.

"Is the volcano erupting?" Mo asked.

"Uh, I think we got company." Victoria pointed to tiny figures who were running from the woods who appeared to have tiki masks.

"What are those things?" Darla asked.

"I'm not sure." Lilo replied but she looked anxious.

"They look like something out of a story that my auntie told me about once." Teresa commented ominously.

"Well, they look like they're causing trouble." Mo said.

The tourists soon began to run away from the possible Island Spirits and where the Island Spirits soon ran and even knocked down the lifeguard's post.

"Why is it whenever we take Stitch somewhere, it causes chaos?" Nani sighed.

"Now, Nani, your sister's pet didn't do this." Jose told his older daughter.

"Trouble come where ever Stitch around." Stitch explained.

"Stitch, it's not your fault." Lilo soothed.

"Nani right... Stitch trouble..." Stitch sulked.

The mini tiki figures soon came after them all and tackled them down and where they even kidnapped Snookie. Little Jim went to try to help, but the tiki figures made him trip over one of their spears. The tiki spirits soon got away with Snookie, leaving the mess.

"They took Snookie!" David frowned.

"Poor Snookie." Layla added as she held Lilo in safety and protection.

Manu rushed over to see that the place had been left in ruins. "What happened?" he asked as he helped Little Jim up to his feet. "Where's Snookie?"

"T-They took her!" Little Jim told them. "The tiki spirits took Snookie! The curse of the Wiki Tiki!"

"Wiki Tiki?" the others asked.

"What's the Wiki Tiki?" Mo added.

"They say he was an expert surfer," David educated. "He's trying to scare people, but no one knows why. My parents told me the story."

"There must be a reason why they took Snookie." Mo said.

"Looks like I have some detective work to do." Atticus added.

"What a vacation." Casper complained.

"Hey, where's Mom?" Atticus looked around for his mother.

Emily soon came out of the ocean and flaunted her golden blonde hair back against the sun in a way reminiscent of her niece Ariel as she loved being in the water again.

"There she is." Darla smiled.

Emily smiled back, then saw the chaos. "Whoa... What happened here?"

"Painfully long story, Mom." Atticus told his mother. 

Emily then swam back to the shore after taking a dip as a mermaid like in the good old days.

Everyone soon helped clean up, Stitch especially helped clean the mess.

"Sorry I wasn't up here earlier, but I was... Taking a swim." Emily replied.

"You really love the ocean, don't you?" Darla smiled to her.

"Well... Of course..." Emily sighed with a smile back. "I just miss swimming with Athena sometimes."

Once everything was cleaned up Patch soon caught the scent of a familiar Great Dane. He then ran off.

"Patch, come back here!" Atticus told his dog and went after him.

"Scooby Dooby Doo!" Patch called out as he followed the scent.

"That must mean Scooby's here." Atticus smiled.

"Uh-huh! He's right here!" Patch nodded as he led the way.

They soon saw Scooby Doo and the gang along with.....Scrappy who looked completely rehabilitated.

"Scrappy?!" Patch asked before glaring with a growl.

"Oh, hiya, Patch!" Scrappy smiled but yelped at his growling.

Patch growled as he came up to the Great Dane puppy for what he did to Cherry, Atticus, and Scooby on Spooky Island with Annette, but he soon sensed no evil in the Great Dane puppy anymore and soon calmed down.

"Take it easy, Patch..." Scrappy told him. "I know what you're thinkin'... I got a little out of control that time with Uncle Scooby and his friends, and the Daemon Ritus corrupting me made it even worse."

"Yeah and I can sense that you no loner have any evil in you." Patch smiled.

"So, whatya say, pals?" Scrappy held out his paw.

Patch nodded and shook paws with him. "Pals."

Scooby soon noticed Patch. "Ratch!" he then called out.

"Hey, Scooby." Patch smiled to the Great Dane.

Atticus soon also came and smiled as he saw Mystery Inc appeared to be on vacation, but unfortunately with that Wiki Tiki on the loose, it wouldn't last. He soon noticed that Fred wasn't wearing any shirts and he could tell why.

"Atticus?" Fred asked.

"Hey, Fred." Atticus smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Fred smiled.

"I'm on vacation and I'm entering a surfing contest," Atticus replied proudly. "Nice to see you guys are friends with Scrappy again."

"Yeah, after he was rehabilitated, we allowed him back in the gang." Fred said.

"Well, that's great," Atticus smiled down to Scrappy. "Hey, Scrappy, you a good dog now?"

"You know it!" Scrappy smiled back. "It's great to be back with my Uncle Scooby!"

"That's great to hear." Atticus smiled.

"Come on, Uncle Scooby, you and Shaggy promised me we'd go hang-gliding!" Scrappy beamed to his cowardly uncle.

"Like, Scrappy we did that already." Shaggy said.

"Ohh, yeah and it was fun," Scrappy smiled. "Until we crashed."

Atticus and Patch cringed slightly for them about the crash.

"And then we heard about what was going on here." Scrappy said.

"Lots of people are leaving the area because of something that scared them off." Fred added.

"And we just got here..." Atticus pouted. "Come on, we got detective work to do."

"Oh, boy!" Patch beamed.

"Can I join?" Casper asked.

"Of course you can, buddy!" Atticus smiled to his little brother.

"Yay!" Casper cheered.

Atticus smiled back to his excitement. "Oh, Scrappy, this is my little brother Casper."

"I didn't know you had a little brother." Scrappy smiled up to the former friendly ghost boy.

"Well, he's adopted, but still my little brother." Atticus smiled.

"Well, that's nice." Scrappy smiled back.

Casper chuckled as he became friends with Scrappy.

"Now come on, let's get back and check out what we can about these tiki spirits infesting Hawaii." Atticus said maturely.

"Tiki Spirits?" Shaggy asked, scared.

They then walked off back to the bay, much to Shaggy and Scooby's dismay, though Scrappy was pumped and ready for another adventure.

"Man, I miss doing stuff like this." Scrappy smiled.

"It's great to have you back, Scrappy." Patch smiled back.

"Great to be back." Scrappy smiled.

They then went together to the Hanahuna Bay to get to the bottom of this mystery.


	3. Chapter 3

Darla stood in front of the ocean as she took out her shell and blew in it to summon Urchin.

Urchin soon came to the surface and yawned and stretched, his muscles seemed to had grown since the last time they talked. "Hey, Goldilocks."

"Wow, Urchin, you look great." Darla blushed at his muscles.

"Thanks, my fitness coach has been really helping me out with getting me in shape." Urchin said.

Darla then felt his arms and giggled while blushing slightly. 

Urchin smirked. "What can I do for you?" he then asked since she blew the shell to talk with him.

"Oh! Um..." Darla blushed and stammered as she seemed to had forgotten. "I forgot."

Urchin hid a smirk with his hands on his hips. Darla giggled nervously. 

"Uh, what brings you to Hawaii then?" Urchin asked.

"Oh, um, we're on Spring Break, but there's something weird going on," Darla said then. "Something about a Wiki Tiki."

"You mean the acient spirit Wiki Tiki?" Urchin asked.

"You've heard of it?" Darla asked in slight alarm as she then stood up.

Urchin then gestured for her to come into the water with him. Darla soon came into the water. When her feet touched the water, her legs glowed and her legs became a tail fin. Urchin took her hand and took her under the sea.

Urchin then led Darla to his bedroom and took out a book on the History and Mystery of the Wiki Tiki.

"You've been reading." Darla smiled proudly.

"I sure have." Urchin smiled.

Darla then sat with Urchin on his bed. Urchin then opened the book and began to tell Darla all about the Wiki Tiki and where it was all about how the first mainlanders came to the island. Darla listened as Urchin educated her. 

"It also seems to be that Mount Punanana erupted." Urchin then said.

"If that's the name of the volcano, then yes..." Darla nodded to him.

"That is the name of the volcano." Urchin said.

"And those freaky tiki guys took away that girl Snookie." Darla then said.

"In 1815, the Portuguese ship called El Guerrero came up to the shores," Urchin educated. "They came to discover the new lands, but the natives didn't know that their presence would upset the Tiki Spirits. The moment the sailors set foot on the beach; the Wiki Tiki became enraged."

"Wow, Urchin, you've become so wise, how did you find out about all of this?" Darla felt wowed.

"You'd be surprised what things are washed into the ocean." Urchin said.

"Thank you for telling me..." Darla replied. "You could really help us in this case."

"Hmm..." Urchin hummed in thought, then swam away briefly. "Be right back."

Darla blinked and just waited for him.

Urchin swam over to King Triton. "Hey, Dad, can I go on land with Darla?" he then asked. "She really needs my help."

"How long will you be up there?" Triton asked his foster son.

"I'm not sure..." Urchin shrugged.

"Does dis have anyzing to do with the Wiki Tiki that attacked earlier?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes..." Urchin replied honestly. "I don't want Darla to get hurt." he then said while turning red slightly in the face as he mentioned the girl's name.

"Alright, you can help her." Triton smiled.

"Thanks, Dad." Urchin smiled back.

"Go back to her, I'll let you go as soon as you both get out of the water." Triton nodded.

Urchin nodded back and swam back to Darla.

"Are you sure you can let him do dis, sire?" Sebastian asked the King of the Sea. "I mean... He might get hurt worse dan de humans!"

"Don't worry, Sebastian; I have a feeling Atticus is there too." Triton said.

"Well... All right..." Sebastian sighed. 

Darla soon came out of the water and Urchin followed after her, now coming onto the sand with his legs as he was going to be a human boy for however long this would take and where he was much bigger this time. Darla blushed and gushed to Urchin's new muscles as he had been working out a lot more than the last time they met each other on land.

"So should we go and meet up with the others?" Urchin asked her.

Darla nodded and blushed.

"Hey, take it easy, Goldilocks," Urchin chuckled. "You act like you've never seen a boy before."

"At least not one with muscles who wasn't my brothers." Darla blushed.

Urchin chuckled to that. They soon got to the others.

"Darla, there you are." Lilo said as she was with Yuki, Teresa, Elena, and Victoria.

"Sorry, I went to get help." Darla told them as she showed Urchin behind her.

Lilo, Yuki, Teresa, Elena, and Victoria all soon blushed once they saw him.

"So, shall we?" Urchin asked.

The girls wordlessly nodded, they didn't look this way except for when Elena introduced them to Aqualad.

They then caught up with the others to explore the Hanahuna Bay, Lilo held Jose's hand just like old times and Stitch was even holding Layla's hand much to her amusement. Stitch began to sniff around.

"Hey, look, poi." Urchin pointed out as it reminded him of their first luau in Hawaii.

"Ooh." Darla smiled.

"It's a peace offering." The woman behind the stand told the tourists.

"A peace offering to the Wiki Tiki?" Teresa guessed.

This made the woman nervous so she wished for them to enjoy their stay and shut her window in goodbye. "Aloha!"

"That would be a yes." Elena said.

"Something must be really wrong if the natives are scared." Yuki commented.

"Yeah." Victoria said.

"Well, that's what I would call an Island Retreat." Shaggy commented as he tried some poi as Cherry nodded in agreement.

"Maybe the Gona Aloha guy Jared Moon will know." Daphne suggested.

"Wait, you mean the guy that's selling fake charms?" Cherry asked.

"I'm sure he can help us out." Daphne nodded to her.

"Maybe." Cherry and Mo shrugged.

They then came for the mentioned man as he was selling talismans to tourists and where Atticus could tell those talismans were fake. Darla hid behind Atticus for protection. Atticus picked up one talisman with an unimpressed look on his face.

"Are those real?" Darla asked Atticus.

"Not a chance." Atticus laughed. 

"Aloha, can I interest you in some merchandise?" Jared asked him.

"Like I said to my sister... Not a chance." Atticus replied.

"Why?" Jared asked.

"These look fake, sir." Atticus replied.

"Suit yourselves, these babies are H-O-T, hot!" Jared smirked as he got two tourists to pay him a lot of money for his talismans.

"Oh, brother." Atticus groaned.

"Boy, business is booming." Velma asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Jared smiled. "I can barely keep these babies in stock! Once I sell my last batch, I'm outta here, and if you know what's good for you, you'll do the same!"

"So, you've heard about the Wiki Tiki too, huh?" Casper asked him.

"Of course and my products will help you ward it off." Jared replied.

"What exactly is a Wiki Tiki?" Teresa asked.

"It's an ancient spirit," Jared informed. "It dwells about the Manunada."

'Lilo...' A voice spoke to her.

"Huh?" Lilo looked around. "Who said that?" 

Stitch curiously looked up to her, but no one seemed to say anything to her. Lilo looked around for the voice as she began to feel confused. Manu soon arrives in the area.

"Manu." Jose and Layla greeted their nephew.

"Hey, Manny." Lilo greeted her favorite cousin.

Manu ruffled up her hair gently before going on. "You guys better get out of here, the spirit requests a human sacrifice," he then warned the others. "Legend says that the people of this island will appease the Great Wiki Tiki by sacrificing one of their own into the volcano."

Shaggy and Scooby shivered nervously while Scrappy looked interested and curious.

'He lies...' The voice told Lilo.

"Who said that?!" Lilo asked as she looked around.

"You okay?" Darla asked Lilo.

"I heard a voice." Lilo pouted.

"We didn't hear anything." Elena said to her.

'It must be her powers connected to the volcano.' Patch thought to himself.

"Hey, I know you," Fred smiled to Manu. "You're Manu Tuiama from Surf Riders magazine. Wow!"

"Surfing is not that important to me right now." Manu replied.

"Why?" Scrappy asked.

"How would you feel if your girlfriend was taken from you and about to be thrown into a volcano?" Little Jim glared at Fred and Scrappy.

"Yikes!" Scrappy gulped.

Manu glared at Little Jim for what he said.

"Oh, sorry... But it's true." Little Jim told Manu.

"We saw it happen." Teresa said.

"Are you sure she was kidnapped?" Daphne asked.

"Well, Snookie's no rocket scientist, but she certainly knows her way around the island." Little Jim shrugged.

'She must have lived on this island her whole life then.' Patch thought to himself.

A blonde woman then walked over to settle down everything.

"And who are you?" Mo asked the blonde woman.

"I'm Molly Quinn, the mayor of this area," The blonde woman smiled. "Now, Jared, Little Jim, if you keep up this Wiki Tiki Loco Legend Talk of yours, your'e bound to scare off these nice kids. Let me assure you, Hanahuna is 100% safe. Why, you're more likely to get struck by lightning than become part of some silly sacrifice."

As if on cue, there was a strike of lightning and it started to rain.

"You were saying?" Nani glanced at the woman.

"I guess there's fish who control the weather here too." Lilo whispered.

They all then rushed as it started to rain to where it would be warm and dry. Stitch groaned as he hated water.

Once they got to a dry spot, Stitch soon shook off the water on his fur.

"Ugh... Wet dog..." Cherry complained.

"I still say you should ban Mainlanders from the Surfing Contest." Little Jim told the blonde woman.

"Now, now, as your duly elected mayor who got 51% of the votes, I opened the contest to everyone this year." Mayor Quinn replied.

"Yeah, and now Snookie is gonna be sacrificed to the Tiki Spirit." Manu also glared.

'She is alive...' The voice told Lilo.

Lilo looked around. Layla looked down to her younger daughter, she had a feeling she knew what was happening with her daughter that inherited her eccentric behavior and they needed to talk.

'Who keeps talking?' Lilo thought to herself.

"Lilo, as soon as we can rest for the night, we need to talk." Layla told her younger daughter.

"Okay, Mom..." Lilo replied softly.

The rain soon stopped.

"Huh, that was quick." Patch commented as he stood with Scrappy.

"Look, another rainbow!" Mayor Quinn pointed with a smile. "It's a paradise here in Hanahuna, isn't it?"

"Not really if you count a Tiki Spirit kidnapping someone a part of paradise." Atticus said.

"I guess this means we have to go home now." Darla pouted.

"We can't leave." Casper said.

"Oh, good." Darla sounded relieved then.

"And I'd hate to say it, but the Wiki Tiki isn't just a legend, it's true." Urchin warned the others as he showed his knowledge.

"Could he be the voice I keep hearing?" Lilo whispered to herself.

"I do hope you all stay for tonight's festivities." Mayor Quinn invited.

"Sure." Mo said.

"Like, if it's all right with you, we'd rather not be human sacrifices." Shaggy shivered as he hid under a bench with Scooby.

"Aw, come on, Uncle Scooby, let's have some fun!" Scrappy told his cowardly uncle.

"Besides, there might be some food." Cherry shrugged.

"Like, you just said the magic word!" Shaggy beamed as he stood up with Scooby and they both had forks and knives.

"Well, gang, looks like we've got another mystery on our hands, and this time, it's Tiki Style." Fred told the others.

"Yep." Mo nodded.

They all then went to join together for a luau.


	4. Chapter 4

"I used to work in luaus." Nani told her parents as they decided to catch up.

"That was until she got fired." Darla said.

Nani winced from that memory.

"It's okay, Nani, you don't have to worry about Lilo on your own anymore." Jose soothed his older daughter.

"That's right." Layla nodded.

Nani smiled to her parents. Jose and Layla smiled back and to Lilo as she sat at her own table and Stitch, Yin, Yang, Shush, and Snooty sat by their feet.

"I wonder what kind of food we'll eat?" Yang said in alien language.

"I hope there's cookies." Yin giggled as she remembered when they had a slumber party and played Poker betting cookies.

"Same here." Shush smiled.

"Oh, I just love a luau." Elena beamed.

"Yeah, it's so much fun." Teresa smiled.

"Free food?" Velma hummed in thought. "I wonder what's the catch?"

"There must be a catch." Mo said.

"There's no catch," A man told the girls as he put flower leis around their necks. "It's just our way of saying welcome, there's entertainment too."

"Nice." Mo said.

Fred smiled at the entertainment as beautiful women were dancing the hula right in front of him.

"Fred, you better stop looking at those girls." Atticus whispered to him.

"Hey, let's Limbo!" Scrappy decided.

"Yeah!" Patch smiled.

They all then went to get in line for Limbo while Shaggy and Scooby, of course, went to get some food first. Layla felt anxious and worried about Lilo as she seemed to know and understand what her younger daughter was going through, but she had to wait at the right time. After all, it was surprising for her to find out at that age.

"I am so going to win." Patch smirked playfully.

Everyone laughed as they each took a turn with the Limbo stick. Patch soon placed the limbo stick low enough for him to limbo. The others oohed and awed the dalmatian. Patch smirked as he then took a stretch and then took his turn as he went as low as he could even as a dog and where it looked like he was going to win only for Scrappy to make the limbo stick so low as it was now on the ground.

"Beat that!" Patch smirked playfully to his fellow pup.

"Oh, you're on, Patch," Scrappy chuckled as he then took his turn. "Uncle Scooby taught me this trick." The Great Dane puppy soon dug and tunneled underneath the limbo stick.

"Hey!" Patch called out with a laugh.

"Wow, that's really low," Mayor Quinn smiled to the Great Dane puppy. "We have a winner!"

The hula girls then came to Scrappy and awarded him with flower leis.

"That was cheating." Patch pouted playfully.

"Don't you love this local island charm?" Mayor Quinn smiled as she put her arm around Scrappy. "Smile now, people love politicians who love dogs!"

Scrappy soon did a cute pose. The picture was then taken and everyone laughed to that.

A man was beating some drums and was singing in Hawaiian.

"Ooh." The girls smiled.

"Must be praying to the Wiki Tiki." Urchin guessed based on what he read.

"That's exactly what he's doing." Manu said.

"Why is the Wiki Tiki so angry though?" Casper asked.

"He's angry at the Mainlanders for surfing our waves," Little Jim replied. "That's why, and maybe he's angry at those who spoil the island for their own personal gain!"

Lilo began to think if that was the reason why. 

Soon enough, they were greeted by a man named Reuben LaLuna who was from real estate. Patch and Scrappy had strange feelings about this guy. Patch began to sniff the man.

"Good evening, I'm your host: Reuben LaLuna of LaLuna Real Estate," The man introduced himself. "Your dreams can become reality. I want you all to imagine yourself as part of being an owner to the incoming Coconut Beach Condominiums! LaLuna Reality is changing the way of Hanahuna Life! Nice, huh?" he then showed them a model of what he wanted to do for the future of this part of Hawaii.

Lilo didn't like the word 'change' coming from Reuben. The ground then suddenly began to shake.

"That must be Moana from the other side..." Layla whispered about one of the family's ancestors.

And where everyone began to look like they were going to panic.

"People, people, people, please, no worries!" Reuben told them to make it seem like it was part of the presentation as he had a slideshow for them to see.

"How can they not panic?" Mo asked.

"A unique perspective considering a volcano is exhibiting characteristics of a stage four eruption." Teresa glared at Reuben.

Everyone, but Teresa and her friends, were surprised by how smart she was. Velma looked impressed while Reuben looked nervously in defeat.

"Reuben's right!" Mayor Quinn came right beside the man. "The volcano is completely harmless, it says so in all our brochures!"

An arrow is soon shot to them.

"Harmless... Right..." Cherry deadpanned. "Who wants to visit Kansas?"

"Mind if I come?" Elena asked.

Everyone then screamed and panicked as the Tiki Spirits came back.

"We better fight them off." Casper said.

"Right, you guys do that and I'll be cheering you on..." Cherry said before she teleported into a high palm tree. "Waaaay up here, hi, guys!"

"Oh, brother." Drell groaned.

Hilda sipped some coconut milk.

"Drell and Hilda?" Atticus asked.

"Surprise!" Drell and Hilda smiled to him.

"What are you two doing here?" Mo asked.

"We're on our honeymoon and we happened to stop by," Hilda replied. "Whoa... I don't remember the Wiki Tiki being this serious."

"Me neither." Drell agreed.

"You mean that legend is true?" Atticus asked the couple.

"Yep," Drell nodded. "He's even strong enough to fight hundreds of men if he wanted to and he could even be able to fight you."

"Good thing Atticus is willing." Cherry said nervously.

Drell pulled down the tree trunk like it was rubber and then let go of it to fling Cherry into the ocean.

"I regret nothing!" Cherry cried out.

"Atticus, you'll need some help against these folks." Hilda said.

"Yeah, but who can help me besides the others?" Atticus replied. 

"Perhaps I can help?" An older Hawaiian woman in a red dress like Lilo's mumu with a leaf crown on her head and a shelled necklace appeared with a smile as she held a scepter that had lava inside of it.

"Who are you?" Atticus asked.

"I am Pele." The goddess introduced herself.

Drell soon bowed to her.

"Wait, as in the lava/volcano goddess?" Atticus asked.

"That's me." Pele replied.

"I heard about you from Lilo's hula for May Day, I hope you're nicer than you are in the story." Atticus told the goddess.

"Indeed I am, I was just jealous because I wanted a friend and that mortal was so handsome..." Pele sighed as she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"So, you're Pele?" Patch asked her.

"Yes..." Pele nodded. 

"Haven't seen you in centuries." Hilda giggled to the Hawaiian volcano goddess she was good friends with.

"So, can you tell me whose voice Lilo keeps hearing?" Patch asked.

"Ah, her powers must be adapting." Pele said.

"Her powers?" Patch and Atticus asked. 

Layla and Jose soon rushed over.

"Oh, hello, dears..." Pele smiled and hugged the Pelekai couple.

"Oh, I knew it had to be time, I felt the same way when I was Lilo's age about this." Layla told the goddess.

"The voice Lilo is hearing is the Wiki Tiki's voice." Pele said.

"I sensed it..." Layla nodded to the goddess.

"Some honeymoon this turned out to be," Drell pouted. "Come, Hilda, we'll let Pele handle it from here and we can get buried in the sand if ya know what I mean~"

"Oh, I know what you mean, Drell." Hilda said.

Drell chuckled lustfully as he then left with Hilda, playfully chasing her.

"Should we have them involved with this?" Mo asked as the tiki spirits attacked.

"Come along, we better get rid of these Tiki Spirits before they wreck the whole island." Pele suggested.

They all then came together and did what they could do to protect the citizens from the Tiki Spirits that were attacking and where with the experiments helping, it was a breeze.

"Poor ice cream." Cherry pouted as the ice cream stand was destroyed.

Stitch took on four of the tiki spirits. Yuki did karate yells and attacked tiki spirits with her martial arts. Yin and Yang worked together as they used their water and lava against spirits.

Darla soon attacked one of the Tiki Spirits. "You want some of this? Come and get it!" she glared, showing no mercy.

Cherry soon came back, dripping from the ocean swim she was forced into. She soon saw some of the tiki spirits about to attack her. "Uh-oh..." She backed up she began to run. "Waaaah!"

The tiki spirits continued to chase her.

"Cherry, do something!" Atticus told her.

"I am!" Cherry yelped.

"Running away from them isn't something." Atticus said.

"Sure it is!" Cherry yelped. 

Mo glared at the tiki spirits and she trapped the ones coming for her into a vine trap that they were unable to get out of. "I always did have a green thumb." She smirked.

Everyone else did what they could until the Tiki Spirits were handled. At least for right now.

"Everyone okay?" Atticus asked once the coast was clear.

"Yep." Casper nodded.

"Ooh, pretty necklace." Victoria noticed.

Manu picked it up instantly. "That's Snookie's pooka shell necklace."

"Then that must be the tiki spirit's sign that they do have Snookie." Elena said.

Yin and Yang nodded in agreement,

"They must mean business." Urchin looked angry.

"Yeah." Mo nodded.

"We have to do some work, even if it takes all night." Atticus decided.

"Agreed." Patch said.

They then left the luau and stayed at a hotel for the night. 

Layla then decided now was a good time to talk to Lilo. Lilo sat on her bed as she held Scrump in her hands.

"Lilo, sweetie, there is something you should know." Layla started.

"What is it, Mom?" Lilo looked up to her mother.

"You are the descendant of Pele the goddess of the volcano." Layla said.

"Pele...?" Lilo's eyes widened.

"Aye," Layla nodded. "Your powers must be coming to you. That voice you heard is in fact the real Wiki Tiki."

"So, he was the one that told me that Manu was lying?" Lilo asked.

"Manu lied?" Layla didn't want to believe that.

"That's what the spirit told me." Lilo told her mother.

"I wonder why Manu would lie?" Layla said.

"Me too..." Lilo agreed as she hugged her doll.

Layla then brushed Lilo's hair down. "Why don't you tell me a story?" she then smiled sweetly.

"Okay..." Lilo said before thinking up a story like she usually did and told a story about a smelly bear named Toaster and where he was the descendant of a strong bear spirit. Layla was surprised at her daughter's story, but she listened as always, even though Nani usually brushed her hair before bed after the unfortunate accident.

"So, we're descended from Pele?" Nani asked.

"Not just her, but on my side, you're descended from Moana." Jose nodded.

"Moana?" Nani asked. "You mean the one who can control the water?"

"Aye, you have Moana's powers while Lilo has Pele's powers..." Jose nodded. 

"I always did love that story about Moana that you and Mom taught me..." Nani smiled as she thought back to simpler times of her early childhood before Lilo was born. "So when can we tell when her powers come in?"

"She should be having them soon, she seems more different than usual..." Jose replied.

"Different and Lilo are an understatement," Nani smirked about her sister's odd behaviors. "Then again, she did say that she was hearing a voice."

"That must be Pele..." Jose nodded. "Have you heard any voices?"

"Mostly when I go to sleep..." Nani shrugged. "It's a voice I haven't heard before."

"That must be Moana." Jose assumed.

"That's cool, but Lilo told me it sounded like a man's voice." Nani said.

"I'll look into that for you." Jose replied.

"Okay, thanks, Dad." Nani smiled.

"Of course, Nani." Jose smiled back.

Meanwhile...

Urchin was reading more about the Wiki Tiki and telling Darla everything and she seemed to be attracted to this intelligent side of him.

"Sounds like the Wiki Tiki didn't like having anyone that wasn't from the island on the island." Darla said.

"That's what I'm getting," Urchin agreed. "This must be serious."

"So, is that the real Wiki Tiki harassing the island?" Darla asked.

"I doubt it..." Urchin replied. "Lilo should be telling us something soon, it says here the descendant from Pele is connected to the Wiki Tiki from ancient times."

"Cool." Darla smiled.

Urchin soon yawned and marked the book for later. "Man, it's late, we should get some sleep."

"Yeah, I guess we should." Darla yawned back.

Urchin nodded.

"Yuki, Teresa, Elena, and Victoria shared beds two by two and there was another bed for two to share.

"Oh, my..." Darla blushed to Urchin.

"I guess we have to sleep together." Urchin smiled nervously.

"Yeah, I guess." Daral smiled nervously back.

The two got into the bed together, they felt nervous and both seemed to be red in the face at the very idea of sharing a bed together. The two of them soon went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning came sooner than anyone thought it would and it was time to go mystery solving. Darla and Urchin appeared to be hugging each other in their sleep.

Atticus woke them up and yelped out in surprise. "WHY IS MY LITTLE SISTER SLEEPING WITH AN OLDER BOY?!"

Cherry laughed at his reaction.

"Uh, we ran out of beds?" Darla smiled sheepishly after they all woke up.

The others groaned slightly as Atticus woke them up in a way they did not like: Yelling. Urchin smiled nervously and went into the shower.

"Don't have a heart attack, Atticus." Cherry smirked.

"My little sister was sleeping with an older boy.....HOW CAN I NOT BE HAVING A HEART ATTACK RIGHT NOW?!" Atticus told her.

Cherry then cleaned the inside of her ear from his sudden yelling.

"I won't do it again." Darla said.

"I should say so..." Atticus muttered.

"I wonder if my grandpa acted like this when my mother decided to join the original Ghostbusters." Cherry muttered.

"Who knows?" Patch shrugged.

"Your mother knew the original Ghostbusters?" Darla asked Cherry.

"Yeah, back in the 80's," Cherry replied. "It was a little before she knew my dad, but she told me how she had a crush on Winston Zeddmore."

"Aw!" Darla smiled.

Cherry laughed at that before sighing. "I kinda wish I could've been there... My dad knew Seymour Krelborn too."

"From Little Shop of Horrors?" Darla asked in disbelief.

"It was a true story, my dad said so and he never lies." Cherry replied as her father was a bit like Big Mac in her eyes.

"Okay." Darla shrugged.

Later on...

Atticus was trying to settle down as they began to crack the case.

"What's with him?" Scrappy asked. "He looks like he saw a ghost."

"Would you believe he found his little sister with an older boy in the same bed?" Patch asked.

Scrappy didn't see what the big deal was.

"Like, don't worry about that, Atticus, I felt the same way about my own sister sometimes." Shaggy told Atticus as he tried not to scream his head off.

"You have a sister?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, her name's Maggie, or as I used to call her when I was younger 'Shugie'." Shaggy smiled.

"That's good to know." Atticus smiled back.

"We should split up to find clues better," Yuki decided. "Who should go with who though?"

"That's a good question." Elena said.

"I'll cover the ocean with my surfing." Daphne decided.

"I'll check the air with my hang-gliding." Fred decided.

"I'll be with Fred." Elena said.

"I'll go with Daphne, I'm very curious to learn how to surf." Victoria decided.

"I'll go too." Yuki agreed.

"I'll go wherever Velma's going." Teresa said as they were both very bright.

"I'll go surfing too." Atticus said.

"I'm getting hungry..." Cherry held her stomach.

"Like, Cherry should come with us." Shaggy then suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Cherry shrugged.

They all then split up to do some work.

Daphne was helping Victoria out on how to surf as they shared her board while in the water.

"Good thing I got a power pedicure for this practice run." Daphne smiled to Victoria and Yuki.

"This is amazing." Victoria smiled.

Velma and Teresa took pictures as they drove a speed boat together.

"No sign of him so far, how about you guys?" Teresa asked through a communicator.

"Not yet." Elena replied as she hang-glided with Fred.

"We don't see him out here either." Atticus said as he surfed with Daphne, Victoria, and Yuki.

"How about you, Shaggy?" Fred asked. "See anything?"

"No sign of any spooky spirits here," Shaggy replied as he walked with Shave Ice while Scooby tried to eat some of it. "So far so good, over and out!"

"Save some for the rest of us, Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy told his uncle.

"Yeah!" Cherry told Scooby.

"Like, there's nothing like Hawaiian Shave Ice, huh, old buddy?" Shaggy smiled as he took out one cone.

There was then a snorting heard which made Shaggy laugh.

"Who, excuse yourself, Scoob!" Shaggy chuckled.

"Rho, re?" Scooby asked, confused.

"I don't think that was Scooby." Cherry said.

"It wasn't me either." Scrappy added.

Shaggy freaked out as he heard the snarling from the bushes. "LIKE, IT'S TIME TO SKEDADDLE, GUYS! It's the Wiki Tiki!"

"I ain't afraid of no Wiki Tiki!" Scrappy glared as he looked ready to fight. "Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em!"

Scooby, as always, grabbed Scrappy to not leave him behind. Cherry soon screeched to a halt as Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy grabbed a surfboard and went out into the water.

"Like, come on, Cherry." Shaggy said.

Soon enough, the so-called spirit came out and it was actually just a warthog. 

"Aw, you're kinda cute..." Cherry cooed.

"Why, thank you." The warthog smiled.

"You're just hungry, aren't ya?" Cherry asked before she took a handful of shave ice and fed it to him.

The warthog smiled to her and then began to eat.

"I like you better than Mojo back on Moonscar Island." Cherry smiled.

The warthog didn't seem to know who that was. Cherry then used the water to clean her hands from the wet and stickiness from the Hawaiian dessert.

"False alarm, Shaggy and Uncle Scooby." Scrappy said once he saw Cherry and the warthog.

"Oh, well, while we're out here, how about some surfing?" Shaggy asked.

"Ruh-huh!" Scooby happily agreed.

"Sounds good to me." Scrappy smiled.

Cherry rubbed her arm as she watched them surf while she stayed on the shore.

"Not bad, guys." Atticus smiled as he surfed by with Daphne, Victoria, and Yuki.

"Yeah, not bad at all." Yuki added.

"Cowabunga!" Victoria beamed.

"Such a lovely view, but where that Wiki Tiki be?" Elena pouted as she hang-glided with Fred.

"Don't know." Fred shrugged.

"The sun's going down, we better call it a day." Elena said through her walkie-talkie.

"You're right, Velma and I don't see any sign of him either." Teresa replied. 

"How 'bout you, Shaggy?" Velma asked. "Shaggy?" 

Shaggy was frozen in fear as the Wiki Tiki appeared on his own board.

"Everyone, we found him." Scrappy said into the walkie-talkie.

"Group meeting!" Yuki called out.

"And like, please hurry!" Shaggy said out of fear.

The Wiki Tiki snarled as it tried to get Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy.

Lilo watched this with her binoculars as she was on shore with her family and Angel. Stitch and Angel were holding each other. Atticus soon surfed towards the Wiki Tiki to take him on. He glared as he gestured for the Wiki Tiki to come at him as he wasn't afraid. The Wiki Tiki soon glared back as he then surfed toward Atticus. Atticus and the Wiki Tiki growled to each other.

"Oh, no, Atticus!" Lilo gasped as she saw this.

Patch didn't look worried as he knew his owner could handle the Wiki Tiki. Atticus and the Wiki Tiki soon fought each other while on their surfboards. And where Atticus was able to lift him up even if the Wiki Tiki was slightly bigger than him.

"You're going down, Wiki Tiki!" he glared before he slipped off his board and came underwater briefly, but still raised up the Hawaiian spirit.

And where he soon started to spin the Hawaiian spirit on his right hand. Atticus laughed in amusement with himself.

"He's spinning the Wiki Tiki now..." Lilo told her parents and older sister. "The Wiki Tiki looks like he's gonna be sick... Like when Nani makes me eat broccoli." 

"Naga, broccoli!" Stitch scoffed in agreement.

Atticus soon smirked as he shot the Wiki Tiki like a basketball at the rocks.

"Defense!" Lilo cheered like at a basketball game before clapping. "Defense!"

Stitch and Angel took out random pom-poms and joined her. The Wiki Tiki soon crashed into one of the rocks with a hard thud.

'Gotcha!" Atticus smirked.

Angel and Stitch then took out scorecards with the number ten on them.

"Thank you, thank you." Atticus smirked.

Lilo hummed in thought after the Wiki Tiki was taken care of like that.

'Look for me at the volcano.' The male voice said to Lilo.

"Huh?" Lilo asked before then looking to the volcano.

"It's that voice again." Layla told her husband once she noticed their younger daughter's actions.

'I wonder if that was the Wiki Tiki?' Lilo thought to herself.

The others soon met up to see where Atticus put the Wiki Tiki only to see he had disappeared somehow.

"Where'd he go?" Victoria asked.

"I don't know, this is exactly where I threw him." Atticus said.

"He just disappeared?" Fred asked.

"He's gotta be around here somewhere." Velma frowned. 

"He can't be too hard to find." Mo said.

"There's something familiar about this Freaky Tiki, but I can't quite put my finger on it." Daphne added.

"I think you might be onto something, Daphne." Victoria agreed curiously.

"I agree." Cherry said.

"Well, we can't let him wander loose and terrorize Hanahuna," Elena said firmly with her hands on her hips. "There must be some way to track him down."

"Come on, gang, let's head back to the hotel." Velma suggested after she took Daphne's surfboard. 

"I'll catch up with you, guys, I need to check on something." Lilo said.

The others looked to her curiously, but just took her word for it. Lilo then started to go off and Stitch followed after her. 

"Stitch goes wherever Lilo goes, doesn't he?" Layla asked Nani.

"Pretty much..." Nani replied. 

"Okay, Stitch, you can come too, just no trouble." Lilo told her pet.

"Ih." Stitch nodded. 

The two of them continued on until they got to the volcano. Stitch was a little nervous about the volcano as he followed after Lilo.

"Hello?" Lilo looked around. "Hello! Is anyone over here?" 

They soon felt something big coming. Lilo and Stitch yelped as they held onto each other. Normally that would come from Gantu, but he was on Planet Turo with 625 and the Grand Councilwoman and where they soon saw who it was and were surprised to see that it was......The Wiki Tiki! Stitch snarled as he grew his spikes, extra arms, and antennae. The Wiki Tiki soon reached out and pet Stitch like a dog. Stitch soon purred and settled down, sitting like an obedient pet on the ground.

"Wow, you're so much nicer." Lilo smiled up at the Wiki Tiki.

"Of course..." The Wiki Tiki replied to her. 

"I was just about to make you this..." Lilo said as she took out a chart like she made when she first bonded with Stitch.

The WIki Tiki chuckled out of amusement. "Very creative, young one." he commented.

"Thank you." Lilo smiled.

"Oh, just look at you..." The Wiki Tiki smiled down to Lilo. "You look just like your mother when she was your age." 

"You knew my mother?" Lilo smiled.

"Of course, I know a lot of your family..." The Wiki Tiki smiled back. "I'm so glad you've heard my calls."

"So, what do you mean that I can't trust my cousin Manu?" Lilo asked. "Next to David, he's my best friend."

Stitch then firmly cleared his throat.

"Oh, and Stitch." Lilo then said. 

Stitch nodded his head firmly.

"What I mean is that he is the one that is the fake Wiki Tiki and his girlfriend is controlling those fake tiki spirits." The Wiki Tiki told her.

"So Manu and Snookie are bad..." Lilo frowned as she didn't want to believe it either as much as her mother didn't want to. 

"Yes." The Wiki Tiki nodded.

Lilo sighed sadly. "I can't believe this..."

Stitch then gently patted Lilo on the back.

"I'm sorry too, Lilo..." The Wiki Tiki told the girl. 

"Why are Manu and Snookie doing this?" Lilo asked.

"It's a grown-up business known as real estate, my child," The Wiki Tiki told Lilo and Stitch. "They both want it and they're trying to scare off tourists and locals." 

"That's terrible!" Lilo frowned.

"Indeed..." The Wiki Tiki agreed. "Manu is hoping to win the surfing contest." 

"Naga! Atticus win!" Stitch said firmly.

"Stitch is right!" Lilo agreed.

"I believe in him, he seems familiar..." The Wiki Tiki commented about Atticus. "He seems like the late Queen Athena of Atlantica." 

"Atticus strong." Stitch said while flexing his arms as if showing off muscles.

Lilo giggled to her pet.

"That he is, I trust him to win the contest," The Wiki Tiki nodded back. "I see goodness in his heart and soul much like your other friends, Lilo." 

"Thanks, Wiki Tiki." Lilo smiled.

"You can just call me Wiki." Wiki Tiki smiled back.

"Okay then... Mahalo, Wiki." Lilo then said.

"No problem, Lilo." Wiki Tiki chuckled and gently patted her on the head. 

This caused for Lilo to giggle a bit.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night, everyone was on their way back to the hotel.

Fred saw an arrow with a note stabbing the door. "Hey, look, a note!" he then took a look at it. "'Begonie'? Huh... Must be some kind of weird Hawaiian word. I wonder what it means?"

"Uh, it's begone," Daphne corrected. "As in scram, beat it, or leave."

"Good thinking!" Shaggy agreed. 

"Well, we're not leaving." Atticus said.

"By the looks of the ancient markings on this Hawaiian spear, my guess it's from our friendly neighborhood Wiki Tiki spirit." Velma noted.

"It's a warning." Daphne added. 

"Or a threat." Fred suggested. 

"Then why doesn't it look ancient?" Cherry asked.

"What?" The others looked at her, wondering how she would know.

"I mean look at it, don't you think that would be more ancient than looking more like it was bought from a store?" Cherry asked.

"Hmm... Cherry might be right." Velma replied as she took a look at the spear.

"That's because this Wiki Tiki we've been seeing isn't the real Wiki Tiki." Lilo told them.

The others then looked to Lilo.

"And I know because I met him and so did Stitch." Lilo then said.

"Ih." Stitch nodded in agreement.

"And what did he have to say?" Mo asked.

"He said that Manu and Snookie are lying to us and fooling us all so they can get real estate." Lilo replied. 

"Really?" Daphne asked.

"Don't tell me you don't believe me." Lilo pouted. 

"I do." Atticus said.

"Me too." Cherry had to admit.

"Thanks, guys." Lilo smiled as she knew she could count on Cherry and Atticus. 

"I believe you too." Mo said.

"Yeah!" Yuki, Teresa, Elena, and Victoria even nodded which made Yin, Yang, Shush, and Snooty also nod.

"So then, where could Snookie be?" Cherry asked.

"I feel like she could be hiding somewhere..." Lilo pondered. "We'd have to search the entire island like when me and Stitch found his cousins."

"Ih." Stitch nodded.

"Shaggy? Uncle Scooby?" Scrappy looked around.

Patch came to a table and lifted the cloth to find the cowardly duo hiding underneath of the table.

"Typical." Cherry groaned.

"Why, aloha!" Mayor Quinn grinned to the others. "I see you kids are enjoying yourselves on our little island paradise."

"Um, I guess so," Daphne shrugged. "Except for one little problem."

"That's, like, not-so little." Shaggy added.

"Yeah." Patch nodded.

Mayor Quinn smiled nervously before she then broke down. "Oh, okay, I know, it's horrible!" she then confessed. "Simply horrible! Somebody's got to do something and soon or our little town is going to go right from the Ten Best to the Ten Worst list, and I'll have to go back to selling shoes!"

"So?" Mo asked. "What's wrong with that?"

"Yeah, at least it's not all bad." Daphne added in agreement.

Mayor Quinn merely firmly pouted in response.

"There must be someway to find out more about the Wiki Tiki with Lilo and Stitch's help." Fred replied.

"Would you stop saying Wiki Tiki?!" Mayor Quinn groaned. "Wiki Tiki this, Wiki Tiki that, it's driving me crazy!"

"You're losing more and more votes, aren't you?" Cherry asked.

Mayor Quinn looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown.

"My mother told me about someone who can help," Teresa spoke up as she held Shush in her arms. "Auntie Mahina."

"Yeah, she might help." Elena said.

"Don't they say she's lived on the rainy side of the island for about 100 years?" Urchin asked.

"She's a medicine woman," Teresa confirmed with a nod. "A jungle visionary. My mother says she sees most and knows most."

"Dollars to donuts she'll know something about the Wiki Tiki." Mayor Quinn bribed.

The group knew that this Wiki Tiki that had been scaring everyone was a fake but had to keep up appearance until the surfing contest. They then decided to meet the mysterious one known as Aunite Mahina and where the only way Shaggy and Scooby were coming was for her famous macadamia nut pie.

"So, your mother knows Auntie Mahina?" Lilo asked Teresa.

"I forget the exact connection, but yes," Teresa nodded as she held Shush in her arms. "She told me all sorts of stories which got me interested in science, even though I had to hide my smartness in front of Myrtle back when me, Yuki, and Elena were her friends."

"But isn't she friends with you three again and is now friends with Lilo?" Mo asked.

"Myrtle's kinda on and off," Lilo shrugged. "Sometimes she's our friend and sometimes she's not, though since Gigi's been talking to her, she's been a bit more nice."

"That's good." Atticus said.

"I don't know what to make of her sometimes." Lilo sighed.

"All right, it's decided, in the morning, we'll find Auntie Mahina." Teresa suggested.

"Agreed." Patch nodded.

"I remember just how to get there." Teresa nodded back.

"Thanks, Teresa." Scrappy smiled.

"No problem, Scrappy." Teresa smiled back.

They then all then went to bed until the next morning and where they would need rest for the journey. 

"So then, where could Snookie be?" Cherry asked.

"I feel like she could be hiding somewhere..." Lilo pondered. "We'd have to search the entire island like when me and Stitch found his cousins."

"Ih." Stitch nodded.

They then all then went to bed until the next morning and where they would need rest for the journey.

"I saw him..." Lilo told her family. "The Wiki Tiki, he's very nice."

"Ih." Stitch nodded.

"That's good... Did he tell you anything?" Layla asked Lilo.

Lilo soon told them everything Wiki told her and Stitch.

"So, this is good?" Jose asked.

"Yes, but I still can't believe Manu and Snookie would do this to us..." Layla pouted.

"I know." Nani frowned.

"They were such good kids..." Layla sighed.

"It's okay, Layla," Jose soothed. "I'm sorry too, but it's no one's fault, and we can do this together, we're ohana, and you know what I always say."

"Ohana means family and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten." Everyone smiled.

"That's right..." Jose nodded. "I see my words still live on."

"You have no idea," Nani chuckled. "Lilo always uses it against me like when we adopted Stitch."

Lilo simply smiled smugly as she remembered. Nani then stuck her tongue out. Lilo and Stitch retorted it back to her while made Jose and Layla laugh. This was a great night for them.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning then came.

Darla was checking out a book that Urchin got for her called Rainbow Fish which was a classic to some. "This does look interesting." She smiled.

"Is that Rainbow Fish?" Atticus asked. "I think I saw that in the orphanage library once."

"Yeah, those scales are so pretty." Darla smiled as she showed him the titular fish that had shining scales that glowed from the book without magic.

"They sure are." Atticus said.

Darla smiled as she hugged the book.

"As much as I love you reading, I'm afraid it'll have to stop for now," Atticus told her. "We're seeing Auntie Mahina today."

"Aww! Okay." Darla pouted.

"I'm so glad you're reading though," Atticus smiled. "Remind me to buy you a DVD of Reading Rainbow, that was always Cherry's favorite, it's all about books."

"Yay!" Darla smiled.

They all then got set to go and there were vehicles for them to take them to where Auntie Mahina was. Teresa was going to tell them where to go after she got a hold of Cobra and her mother of how to get to the house in the island's jungle and where Atticus was in the driver seat of one vehicle while Fred was in the driver seat of the other vehicle. Teresa told them where to go as she had the map that her mother and Cobra gave her through fax. Shaggy and Scooby leaned in the back and Shaggy played his ukulele as they explored the peaceful and tropical sights.

"This place is so peaceful." Yuki smiled.

"Sometimes I wish we could've lived here instead of Kokowa Town, but Dad said that was where he met Mom..." Nani sighed.

"And where it's true." Layla smiled.

"Well, there's nothing to worry about with the danger," Fred said. "Danger's my middle name."

"I thought it was Herman?" Velma smirked.

This caused for everyone to laugh. Fred groaned as he was not laughing however.

"Turn right up there." Teresa instructed.

Fred and Atticus soon turned to the right.

"But there's no road." Victoria noticed as Snooty sat on her head.

"We can't let that stop us." Teresa replied as she pet Shush who was asleep on the floor.

"All right, everyone, hold onto your butts!" Atticus called out, using a Jurassic Park quote.

"I have a feeling this will be a bumpy ride." Urchin said.

"You got that right." Atticus nodded to him as he and Fred drove on the bumpy path to Mahina's place.

"How far is it now?!" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, this jungle trekking sure is making me hungry." Shaggy added.

"What doesn't?" Mo asked.

"You know, now that I think about it, you're right," Shaggy smiled. "I'm starving!"

"Oh, brother." Cherry groaned.

"Hey, a mango!" Shaggy smiled to the tree above them.

The cowardly duo then began to eat and pick the fruit instantly.

"And they're off." Patch sighed.

"I want some mangoes too, guys!" Scrappy smiled.

They continued to pick fruit and where they soon weren't paying attention. Scooby actually grabbed an iguana and was about to eat it until he saw what it was. 

"It's a big ugly lizard!" Shaggy yelped which startled both him and Scooby and where they soon threw the iguana away.

"Look, Shush, were almost there," Teresa smiled to her pet experiment. "Okay, Atticus, park here and I'll walk you guys the rest of the way."

Atticus and Fred both soon parked. 

Teresa then took the lead with Shush as she took out the map to lead them all to Mahina's place.

"How much farther do we have to walk?" Cherry complained.

"I promise this won't take long, right now we just have to find the bridge." Teresa replied.

Cherry gulped nervously. 'Bridge?"

"Yep." Teresa nodded.

Cherry moaned weakly as she wasn't very good when it came to crossing bridges. They continued to go through the jungle. Teresa and Shush took the lead as they knew exactly where to go from the map that Aleka gave them.

"So, if I have Moana's powers, am I gonna have to have a chicken sidekick?" Nani asked Jose with a slight groan as she thought that Moana and Maui's chicken friend was a bit annoying.

"No, no, Nani, you won't have to have a chicken sidekick." Layla giggled.

"Thank goodness, I think a little sister and a genetic alien mutation are enough." Nani smirked back to her mother.

"I think Shush heard you." Jose smirked as he saw Shush looking towards Nani.

Shush had her ears up as she was eavesdropping as usual since it was her primary function.

"Not that I'm complaining." Nani smiled nervously.

Shush smirked as they then continued forward.

They soon finally made it to a bridge.

Atticus took out a cloth from Cherry's pocket and tied it around her eyes. "Come here, Cherry."

Cherry then carried herself into his arms to cross the bridge with him. Teresa and Shush shrugged at that and they then crossed the bridge together.

"Tell me when we're across." Cherry said while blindfolded.

"It's okay, Cherry, I got ya." Atticus soothed.

"What's with her?" Yuki whispered to Darla.

"She's afraid of heights." Darla explained. 

"Ohh." Yuki said then.

"That makes sense." Yang said.

They then crossed the bridge. Cherry panted softly and nervously as she felt the way through the creaking bridge.

"Cherry, we've crossed the bridge." Atticus told her once they had finally crossed the bridge.

Cherry then put her feet on the ground and undid the blindfold.

"Almost there." Teresa promised.

"That's what she said hundreds of miles ago..." Patch sighed.

Scooby, Scrappy, Patch, Stitch, Shush, Yin, and Yang all soon smelled something delicious.

"That must be the Macadamia Nut Pie, Uncle Scooby." Scrappy smiled.

Scooby nodded excitedly. Teresa smiled herself as she followed the tasty smell now. They all soon followed the scent.

They kept walking along until they ran into an older woman who appeared to be sleeping.

"Is that her?" Mo asked.

Teresa nodded as she came to the woman and gently woke her up. "Auntie Mahina, it's me, Teresa~..." she gently called.

This woke up the woman immediately. She then looked to Teresa and gave her a bone-crushing hug. "Ah, Terry, my little honey cake!"

"Uh, Auntie Mahina, mind loosening the grip?" Teresa gasped.

"Oh, sorry, dear, ah, I see you've brought friends," Auntie Mahina smiled before letting go of her great-niece. "Now, what can Auntie Mahina do for you?" 

"We wanted to talk to you about the Wiki Tiki." Teresa explained.

"The Wiki Tiki?!" Auntie Mahina gasped and was about to say something in Hawaiian until her niece stopped her and soon whispered something to her. "Are you sure, child?"

Teresa nodded to the older woman.

"That is a relief." Auntie Mahina smiled.

Teresa smiled back to her great-aunt.

"So, then, what seems to be the problem?" Auntie Mahina asked.

"It's about... About..." Layla stammered as she felt extremely hesitant to say her nephew's name as he had been causing trouble for the island. "M-Manu."

"Manu?!" Auntie Mahina replied in disbelief. 

"And Snookie." Fred then added in.

"Hmm... Are you sure?" Auntie Mahina also doubted that Manu would cause any trouble.

"Trust me, Mahina, I didn't want to believe it either, but Lilo told me and she should know." Layla nodded.

"Because Wiki told me and Stitch." Lilo said.

Layla frowned as she felt heartbroken and Jose did his best to comfort his wife about this.

"Sorry about Mrs. Pelekai, Auntie," Teresa told Mahina. "She's having a hard time adjusting with her nephew being a crook."

"I felt the same way when your mother met your father..." Auntie Mahina sighed in sympathy.

"So, what do we need to do?" Mo asked.

"For this, I need to consult the gods, Teresa, Lilo, you can help me." Auntie Mahina replied as she stood up from her chair.

The young girls followed her to help her talk with the Hawaiian gods and goddesses from the great beyond.

'This is so cool.' Darla thought to herself.

Auntie Mahina got ready while Lilo and Teresa awaited further instruction from the older woman.

"She kinda reminds me of Mama Odie." Darla commented to Atticus.

"Same here." Atticus said.

"The Wiki Tiki is angry with Manu." Auntie Mahina told the others. 

"So, the spirit is angry," Cherry commented. "But why about a silly surfing contest?"

"It's not just a surfing contest!" Auntie Mahina told her.

Cherry flinched slightly at the sudden sharpness.

"Auntie Mahina is right." Layla said.

"Sor-ry..." Cherry shrugged as she never got what the big deal about surfing was.

"Auntie Mahina, mind telling us why this surfing contest is so important?" Patch asked.

"The Big Kahuna of Hanahuna must be born of Hawaiian blood," Auntie Mahina replied. "Ancients rode long boards into the wind, crashing waves, always Hawaiian blood!"

"She's right," Velma educated the others. "Surfing was invented in Hawaii."

"That's true." Layla nodded.

"Yes, child," Auntie Mahina added. "We call it 'nalukaha' or wave sliding," she then stood up to them all. "The Wiki Tiki believes the mainlanders have come to ruin the island! The Wiki Tiki will have vengeance!" she then took one item and threw it into the concoction which made a blue flame grow wild before them all which startled everyone and not just Shaggy and Scooby.

"But Wiki was so nice." Lilo frowned.

"He must be angry with Manu and Snookie's plan." Nani suggested.

"That must be it," Mo said. "And possibly also with the mayor and that real estate man."

"That's what I'm sensing..." Auntie Mahina nodded. "Pele feels the same way."

"So then, what do we need to do?" Yin asked.

"If the ancient myth is true, the Wiki Tiki will sacrifice Manu and Snookie by throwing them into the volcano." Auntie Mahina replied.

"What does that mean for us?" Cherry asked, dryly and sharply as always as she looked a bit impatient.

"We have to stop him from doing that." Mo said.

"You must go and find the entrance to his lair, and enter through the mountain." Auntie Mahina instructed.

"Okay." Atticus nodded.

"Like, through spooky caves and stuff?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes," Auntie Mahina appeared to roll her eyes. "Through spooky caves and stuff."

"Great..." Shaggy moaned as he carried Scooby.

"We can take on anything scary." Scrappy said.

"Now, go, you must face with courage in your hearts," Auntie Mahina told them and handed over her necklace. "Take this, it's filled with the extract in the Bowalagalute. The ancient spirits used it to repel spirits... IT'S THE ONLY THING THAT WORKS!"

"Okay, okay," Cherry groaned. "We'll take it."

"Thanks for your help." Fred smiled.

"Thank you, Auntie." Teresa added gratefully.

Auntie Mahina smiled and nodded to them before giving Teresa a big hug. "I trust this Cobra Bubbles is making your mother happy?"

"Yes, very much, Auntie." Teresa nodded.

"That is good." Auntie Mahina smiled.

"Uh, we thought we smelled the Macadamia Nut Pie," Shaggy came up with Scooby and Scrappy. "Did you happen to bake one today?"

"Why yes, child, I did." Auntie Mahina replied before taking out a silver plate.

"Uh, then where is it?" Patch asked as he noticed nothing on it.

"And I must say, it was delicious!" Auntie Mahina laughed as she showed only crumbs were left.

Shaggy and Scooby fainted in response.

"Do we have to go the long way to get back?" Cherry groaned.

"Just take the main road right out there." Auntie Mahina replied as she opened the door to show them the way out.

"That's strange," Victoria folded her arms. "I wonder why we had to take the long way to get here?"

"Sorry, guys, but it was Mom's map and she'd never lie to me." Teresa replied.

"I guess she must have not known about the short path." Mo said.

They then drove back to the main land only to see that many locals were packing up and moving out of the area.


	8. Chapter 8

"Looks like their plan is working." Patch said.

"People, people, please be reasonable," Reuben LaLuna told the leaving crowd. "There's no reason or time to be running away scared!" Unfortunately for him, none of them seemed to care what he had to say.

"Well, I'm not gonna stick around and be a human sacrifice, this is the perfect and logical time to run scared!" a man told him as he honked his horn before driving off.

"Ugh, it's over for me." LaLuna whimpered as he then closed his shop.

"What do you mean?" Urchin asked LaLuna.

"What more can I do with people leaving the island?" LaLuna sulked as he went to leave himself.

Urchin didn't know what to say to try and stop him from leaving. The group then came back into the main land.

"Oh, Darla!" Urchin called out and ran to the girl.

"Urchin, is everything okay here?" Darla asked.

"What do you think?" Urchin groaned as he showed the other people trying to leave.

"I'm guessing they're leaving because of what's been happening?" Darla guessed.

"Yep." Urchin nodded.

"Looks like their plan is working." Darla said.

"You know something I don't?" Urchin asked.

"We ran into Auntie Mahina." Darla replied.

"Nice." Urchin said.

"As your elected mayor of the funnest little town in Hawaii, I assure you that we are doing everything in our power to make sure Hanahuna Bay remains safe and secure for tomorrow's surfing contest," Mayor Quinn announced to the crowd before her. "Which will proceed as planned. And here to help calm everyone down, I have some 'vote Molly' buttons which I think are just darling."

"Wow." Patch groaned.

"Totally." Stitch agreed.

"We better just keep moving." Patch said.

The others nodded in agreement. Mayor Quinn tried to calm down the islanders and even held out buttons for them to keep. The group didn't seem to see Manu anywhere. Little Jim was sure that the Wiki Tiki took Manu. Jose held Layla in comfort as she was heartbroken for Manu to be doing all of this. What Little Jim said caught everyone's attention.

"Layla, it's okay..." Jose told his wife.

"I just can't believe sweet little Manu would do something like this..." Layla pouted before tears came into her eyes.

Jose soon began to comfort his wife. "It's okay, dear, it's okay..."

Lilo and Nani frowned as they hated seeing their mother like this. Stitch and Angel were feeling the same way about seeing Layla like this.

Later that night...

Cherry snored as she fell asleep until Mo woke her up.

"Come on, Cherry, we're going to the mountains." Mo told her.

"Now?" Cherry groaned.

"Yes, now." Mo said.

Cherry groaned and turned over to get back to sleep.

"Oh, hi, Drell." Mo replied.

"I'm not falling for that." Cherry growled.

"Get out of bed!" Drell's voice told her.

Cherry yelped and fell out of the bed. Drell smirked as he had out a megaphone as he stood next to a very proud Hilda.

"Fine, I'm up, I'm up." Cherry muffled.

Drell and Hilda smirked to each other before Hilda grew giggly.

"You're going to be a wonderful father." Hilda stroked Drell's chest.

"Oh, not me..." Drell blushed bashfully.

"Oh, yes, you." Hilda giggled.

Cherry groaned at their lovey dovey actions with each other.

Soon enough, everyone then left the hotel and they were going to explore the mountains as Auntie Mahina told them to and they all made their way to the mountain. Some of them used flashlights as they were on their journey and where they soon saw a waterfall.

"A cave behind the waterfall?" Cherry asked.

"Reminds me of the Albonquetine Island." Drell commented.

"Pretty cool." Yuki smiled.

"Come on, Shaggy and Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy told the cowardly and hungry duo.

Atticus and Patch both dragged the cowardly and hungry duo into the cave. Cherry suddenly stopped as they had to climb up the mountain.

"What's wrong?" Darla asked.

"Climbing..." Cherry bit her lip.

Drell picked up Cherry and threw her like a ball up to the top. Cherry yelped as she landed at the top before the others.

"We'll meet you up there!" Drell called out to her. "DON'T! MOVE! A MUSCLE!"

Cherry was too petrified to do anything. Everyone then climbed up after Cherry to join her so they could continue forward and where they soon joined her. Cherry shivered nervously as she was thrown like a ball up to the top.

"Stay calm, you're on safe ground." Mo soothed her cousin.

Cherry sighed softly as they then carried on.

They soon came to the cave behind the waterfall and continued on.

"Let's see if this cave is where he lives." Atticus said.

Drell took a torch and led the way for the others as they traveled the cave together and where it soon looked like there was nowhere else to go. 

"Stay close to me, Hilda," Drell said before putting on a fedora and transformed into an Indiana Jones outfit and even had a whip. "This could get dangerous."

"Ooh, so brave and handsome~" Hilda squealed at his new outfit.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Cherry groaned.

"I think we found our Short Round." Drell teased.

"That kid is so annoying." Lilo muttered about the little kid who followed Indiana Jones around on certain adventures.

Shaggy soon leaned on a rock wall. This made him and Scooby fall in one spot and they ended up encountering skeletons and which caused for them to panic.

"Shaggy? Uncle Scooby?" Scrappy looked around. "Where'd you guys go?"

"Follow the screams and we'll find them." Patch said.

"That sounds like good advice." Hilda agreed.

"I agree." Drell said.

Drell and Hilda smiled to each other as they were on the same page together.

"Why, pretty soon, we can finish each other's--" Drell began.

"Cinnamon buns?" Hilda held out a magic platter.

"That's what I was hungry for!" Drell beamed.

"I knew it." Hilda smiled.

Cherry groaned at the couple's interactions.

"Okay, guys, time to be quiet," Elena advised as she walked with Yin and Yang. "The bats are sleeping."

"She's right," Velma agreed. "Any loud noises or vibrations could spook them."

Everyone continued walking on while not making a sound. Cherry sniffled as she soon looked like she was about to sneeze. Atticus soon covered her nose. Cherry gasped and Atticus shushed her as they walked along and where she soon stopped herself from sneezing. Atticus breathed in relief as they then continued on. Scooby soon sneezed which made everyone gasp as the bats woke up and started to fly all around.

"Run!" Patch screamed.

Everyone yelped and ran away from the flocking bats. They soon stopped as the bats flew out of the cave into the night which made everyone breathlessly relieved.

"Like, any more of that and I would've gone batty." Shaggy told the others before walking and not realizing that there was a bat on his head.

"Should one of us say something?" Yuki whispered to her friends as they noticed the bat.

The others just shook their heads as that might just make it worse.

Victoria quietly shooed the bat off of Shaggy's head so it would fly off with the others. "Whew!" she then whispered.

"How'd you do that?" Lilo asked.

"Snooty can be the same way sometimes." Victoria smiled up to her pet experiment who resembled a bat. 

Snooty smiled back. They kept walking until there was a rumble and a rock crashed down and broke down their way out.

"Well, that sucks." Cherry huffed. 

"Oh, great." Patch groaned.

"Well, looks like going back is definitely out of the question." Daphne said to the others.

"Okay, everyone, just be careful and keep moving." Fred advised. 

"Well, looks like going back is definitely out of the question." Daphne said to the others.

"Okay, everyone, just be careful and keep moving." Fred advised. 

They all stayed close to the rock wall as they continued forward.

They soon came into yet another part of inside.

"Whoa, it's like a steam bath in here!" Shaggy commented. 

"Yeah!" Yin panted.

"You okay, Yin?" Yang asked.

"I'll be okay..." Yin replied. "I definitely feel dehydrated around here though." 

"That sounds bad." Scooby said.

"There must be an underground river," Velma smiled to the others. "Combining the warm water and got air from the volcano's core, creates this steam." 

"And my guess is that Snookie and Manu figured this out." Atticus said.

"Look over here!" Fred pointed out once he found stairs with Yin and Yang.

"Great." Patch smiled.

"Imagine how long it must've taken to carve these steps out of this stone." Daphne commented.

"They say out people arrived as early as 700 AD." Jose educated. 

"Wow." Darla said.

Shaggy and Scooby panted as they were out of shape for the stairs.

"Come on, guys, pump that iron!" Scrappy encouraged them. 

"Me and Atticus can always give you two a boost in strength." Patch said.

"I think Shaggy and Uncle Scooby could use it." Scrappy agreed, flexing his own muscles he earned from his own exercise, especially with the Grimwood Girls. 

"Like, that does sound good." Shaggy said.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed.

"Might be good when you guys go to the Samurai Sword." Drell whispered quietly about an upcoming adventure with Mystery Inc. 

"Alright." Atticus and Patch said.

"Give us both your right arms." Atticus said to the cowardly and hungry duo.

"Wow, this is a big moment, Shaggy and Scooby are gonna be strong..." Cherry commented. "And it won't be just for show like when they met Crystal and Amber."

"I still can't believe the Nerdlucks' brother/bouncer dated Crystal." Atticus remembered. 

Patch nodded as he went right to work on the cowardly and hungry duo.

"Woooow!" Yuki, Teresa, and Elena's eyes widened. 

Shaggy and Scooby both soon grew muscles as big as W.W.E. wrestlers muscles and Fred's muscles.

"That was very nice." Atticus smiled to his dog.

"Do I get a biscuit for it?" Patch smiled back innocently.

Atticus smirked as he knew that was going to come up eventually as he brought out a biscuit for the Dalmatian.

"Yay!" Patch cheered and then enjoyed the biscuit right away.

After that, they continued forward.

Soon enough, they came into a room where the tiki spirits were all piled up together, but they weren't moving at first.

"What the?" Mo asked out of confusion.

The experiments sniffed the tiki spirits which then made them move and chase them.

"Nice going, guys!" Nani complained to the experiments.

The experiments soon saw that the tiki spirits weren't real tiki spirits as there was a remote control for the fake tiki spirits. Stitch gestured for them.

"Stitch found something!" Lilo told the others.

Daphne soon picked up the remote control and turned it on. This appeared to make the tiki spirits move according to the remote control.

"Make them cover their eyes." Mo smiled to Daphne.

Daphne shrugged and did just that and the tiki spirits did that then.

"Make them jump up and down while saying Wiki Tiki." Teresa requested.

Daphne smirked as she did that with the robot tikis.

"Manu did this?" Jose wondered.

"No, it was Snookie." Drell said, remembering how well the Hawaiian girl was great with electronics.

"Snookie?" Layla's face paled. "I don't feel so well..."

"Oh, Layla..." Jose cooed to his poor wife.

"And look at what I found." Atticus said as he brought out a surfboard that the fake Wiki Tiki was surfing on.

"Gohna Aloha?" Cherry looked at the brand name in suspicion.

"Hmm... That's rather strange." Darla said.

"What could this mean?" Victoria wondered.

"The Wiki Tiki has good taste?" Daphne shrugged.

"That Manu isn't good at making sure his surfboard looks like it's from this century, except for making it look like something from ancient times." Drell said.

"Can I ask a dumb question?" Hilda asked.

"Better than anyone I know." Cherry deadpanned.

"What's your question?" Mo asked.

"Is the Wiki Tiki real or not?" Hilda asked. "Because, I could've sworn I heard Pele talking about him being able to talk with Lilo."

"He is real." Lilo said.

Everyone then looked to the little Hawaiian girl.

"Stitch and me saw him," Lilo continued. "And he likes to be called Wiki."

"Well, we all better get out of here." Drell said.

"Protect me." Hilda buried her face into his chest.

"Oh, Hilda, I'm right here~" Drell soothed as he hugged her.

They soon got out of there and went back to the hotel.

"Uh, out of ice... Need more..." Drell said nervously to the others.

"I'll help!" Hilda gulped.

The two rushed out the room together to 'get some ice' while the others came into their hotel rooms.

"What's with them?" Lilo asked.

The teenagers's eyes widened as they soon then heard a loud thumping and squealing heard.

"Oh, my God." Cherry smirked before laughing.

"What was that?" Yuki asked.

Drell and Hilda soon came back over with messed up hair and clothes.

"You two searched high and low for that ice." Cherry smirked.

"Ice?" Drell asked like he had forgotten.

"You know, the ice, where's that?" Cherry replied.

"You got what you needed." Hilda replied back.

"Well, apparently that makes three of us!" Cherry folded her arms.

"What were you two doing then?" Elena asked.

"Wrestling." Drell and Hilda lied together, though smiled as they both had the same idea at the same time so it wouldn't be suspicious.

"Uh-huh." The teenagers smirked.

Drell and Hilda blushed to each other.

"We should all get some sleep." Layla said.

"It's been a long day..." Drell agreed.

"Aren't you guys on your honeymoon?" Cherry asked as she was sick of the warlock already.

"Oh, right." Drell said.

"Yes, right, now, off you two go, nice seeing you, later, K, thanks, bye!" Cherry pushed Drell and Hilda out the door.

"Okay, okay," Hilda said. "We're going, we're going."

"See that you do!" Cherry replied.

"Cherry, I get the feeling you don't like me..." Drell said melodramatically.

"What? No!" Cherry said sarcastically.

"Ho hum..." Drell pouted. "After I saved your life from babyhood..."

"Come on, Drelly, let's enjoy the rest of our Honeymoon." Hilda said.

Drell chuckled and teleported with Hilda which made Cherry fall in the middle of the floor.

"Finally." Cherry sighed.

Soon enough, everyone went to get some sleep after the big night out they had inside the volcano.


	9. Chapter 9

Before everyone knew it, it was morning and it was time for the surfing contest, and where Atticus was all ready to surf and where Mo liked the sight she saw and which was Atticus's body.

"How do I look?" Atticus smiled to Mo.

"Like Adonis~" Mo smirked.

Atticus smirked back at her as he flexed his muscles/biceps.

Mo squealed and giggled before clapping in excitement. "I just know you'll win~"

"I know I'll win too." Atticus smiled.

"Boy, it sure is windy..." Cherry said as her hair seemed to dance in the wind as she liked windy days.

"It sure is a windy day." Patch said.

"Almost blustery," Mo added, then groaned as she said that word. "Guh, sorry, JJ's been reading a lot of Winnie the Pooh lately."

They all soon went out to the contest.

"Aloha!" Mayor Quinn announced. "And welcome, everyone to the 4th Annual Big Kahuna of Hanahuna Surfing Contest! And what a beautiful day for it, won't you agree?"

"It sure is." Lilo nodded.

Little Jim glared in the distance as he saw smoke from the volcano.

"Dude, that mountain of yours can smoke all it wants, I am still gonna smoke all newcomers if you catch my drift!" A tourist smirked to him.

"I think it's time to stop talking the talk and start walking the walk!" Little Jim glared.

"Agreed." Atticus nodded.

"Does everyone know the plan?" Fred asked once Daphne was ready to go surfing herself.

"Yep." Patch nodded.

"Ahem! Well, gang, ready for a surfing safari?" Fred acted.

"Ready to shred, Fred!" Daphne nodded.

You know it!" Atticus added.

The two then went over to the water with their surfboards.

"Good luck!" Fred told them.

The contest soon started. Mo sighed dreamily before fainting at the sight of Atticus. Patch soon caught her. Cherry rolled her eyes at this. Lilo sat with Stitch and Angel while she kept an ear out for Wiki in case he would try anything during the contest while Manu and Snookie would be up to their old tricks. The rest of the girls decided to watch the contest.

"Is it too late to join the contest?" A teen's voice asked.

The girls turned around to see who said that.

Elena gasped in delight. "Aqualad!"

"Hey, Elena." Aqualad smiled.

Elena and Aqualad then shared a hug together. Teresa, Yuki, Lilo, and Victoria sighed dreamily to him. 

"I heard there's been strange things going on this island." Aqualad said to Elena.

"They sure have." Elena said.

"And don't worry about the Wiki Tiki," Lilo added. "Stitch and me have talked with him. My cousin Manu and his girlfriend Snookie are behind this."

"I'm so sorry." Aqualad told her as that had to be heartbreaking for her and her family.

Aqualad soon signed up for the contest.

"Strange fellow." Mayor Quinn commented about him, not noticing anything, but he seemed different.

Everyone began to surf their very best on the waves, though most of the tourists seemed to be showing off than trying to play fair. Atticus didn't like how the tourists were surfing. The crowd really loved Atticus and Daphne's surfing so far.

"Sweet surfing, Daphne." Atticus commented.

"Thanks, you're quite great yourself, I didn't know you surfed." Daphne smiled to him.

"I guess it's in my blood." Atticus said.

"Really, so you've always surfed?" Daphne asked him curiously.

"Yeah, from time to time." Atticus said.

"Hm..." Daphne smiled to him as they surfed together.

"Manu should be coming along any minute," Atticus narrowed his eyes and where he was right as soon as the fake Wiki Tiki came. "Right on schedule." he then snarled slightly at the fake Wiki Tiki.

"Yep." Daphne nodded.

The others were scared off by the fake Wiki Tiki as it caused chaos for them. The real Wiki Tiki was angry with this as he decided to go down and show himself. Lilo spotted Wiki and gave him a nod. Wiki nodded back and then went to do what he had to do and where he went down to the ocean. 

"Do what you must do, Wiki." Lilo quietly prayed.

Stitch looked to her and copied her.

Everyone soon panicked once they saw more than one Wiki Tiki there. Fred threw down his net and one of the Wiki Tikis set it on fire and destroyed it with his breath only to be tackled by the other Wiki Tiki.

"Uh, who are we supposed to root for?" Yuki asked out of confusion.

"The real Wiki Tiki." Lilo said.

"Thanks, Lilo." Yuki deadpanned as it was hard to tell for those who didn't see Wiki like she and Stitch did.

"Which one would be the real one?" Elena asked.

"The one that just tackled the fake one." Lilo said.

That was still no help at all, but they guessed they would just have to find out once the mask would come off. Aqualad then decided to help the real Wiki Tiki against the fake who happened to be Lilo and Nani's cousin and where he could tell who was the real one as he followed his gut. Elena bit her lip as she felt very worried about Aqualad and Yin and Yang did their best to comfort and support her.

"Total wipe out!" Atticus mocked the fake Wiki Tiki.


	10. Chapter 10

The real Wiki Tiki soon got the fake one on the beach, not dead, but just defeated.

"Wiki, are you okay?" Lilo asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, but I can't say the same for this wannabe," Wiki laughed. "Time to unmask him."

Velma knelt down in front of the body and removed the mask to reveal Manu's face. Everyone who didn't know gasped.

Snookie soon came from the crowd and rushed to her boyfriend. "Manu!"

"Snookie." Manu nodded to her as she hugged him.

"Manu, baby, are you okay?" Snookie asked.

"Hello, Pamela..." Jose folded his arms with a sigh.

"Pamela?" Cherry and Atticus asked before laughing together.

"Who's Pamela?" Yuki asked.

"Snookie's just a nickname." Lilo replied.

"Ah." Yuki said then.

"An explanation is involved." Patch said.

"You bet there is..." Lilo added firmly as she folded her arms at her cousin. "I can't believe you would do this to our family, Manu!"

"Stinky Head!" Stitch growled.

The rest of the experiments nodded firmly in agreement.

"Reuben LaLuna seems sleazy and scheming, but he's innocent," Teresa spoke up. "It was Manu and Snookie doing the scamming. Manu knew that Hawaiian legends of the Wiki Tiki would scare off the tourists and locals and would buy their homes for pennies on the dollar. I checked the county properties sold online with Velma and they were bought by Pamela Waeawa AKA Snookie who also happens to have degrees in rocket science and robotics."

This surprised Manu and Pamela.

"So, did she make those Tiki Dolls?" Urchin asked as he stood with Darla.

"Yep, and even controlled them." Darla nodded to him.

"Wow." Urchin said.

"And we would got away with it too, if it wasn't for you meddling Mainlanders and those colorful freaks." Manu scoffed, referring to the alien experiments that Lilo and her friends kept as pets.

Stitch and his cousins soon growled at him.

"Manu, how could you do this to your own people?" Little Jim frowned.

"Yes, Manu, you've devastated your poor aunt." Jose added in.

"Sorry, Little Jim and Uncle Jose, I needed the dough," Manu explained. "Being the Big Kahuna of Hanahuna doesn't exactly bring in the big bucks."

Wiki looked rather disappointed with Manu.

"All Manu and I have ever wanted to do is surf," Snookie added. "We were gonna make a killing on the property."

'Of course.' Drell thought to himself.

Hilda nuzzled up to him while stroking his long hair.

"Sorry, Manu, but it looks like you're gonna be kicking back plenty, behind bars." Fred smirked.

The cops then came to take away Manu and Snookie.

"Well, at least I'm still the surfing champion." Manu shrugged.

"Not so fast Manu." Mayor Quinn smirked as she had the trophy with her.

Atticus smiled shyly as he held Mo in his arms.

"Ahem! As mayor of this fine town, I'm proud to announce this year's trophy for the Big Kahuna of Hanahuna Surfing Contest goes to Atticus Fudo!" Mayor Quinn announced as she gave the trophy to Atticus.

Atticus soon accepted the trophy.

"A tourist kid?" Manu asked in shock. "I lost to some stupid tourist kid?!"

"You people don't read the newspaper do you?" Drell smirked as he brought out a newspaper that had Atticus's, Cherry's, Mo's, and Patch's picture on it with the Teen Titans.

"Atticus is more than just any tourist kid." Hilda added with a smirk as well.

Manu and Snookie were soon taken away by the police.

"Say hi to Bonnie and Clyde for us!" Lilo waved to her cousin and his girlfriend.

"I'm so angry and disappointed..." Layla sighed about her nephew.

"Same here." Jose agreed.

"And along with a prize with our trophy, a year supply of Macadamia Nuts!" Mayor Quinn announced.

"Hey, Shaggy, Scooby, you want some of this?!" Atticus called out with a laugh.

Shaggy and Scooby both instantly dove into the food.

Scrappy chuckled. "That's my Uncle Scooby!"

Mayor Quinn gave everyone who helped a button to vote for her as a reward from their adventure.

"Of course." Cherry groaned.

"At least it's a happy ending." Victoria told her. 

"Whatever." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Later that night, there was a luau for everyone to celebrate.

"You two seem to be trusting each other better and easier than before." Atticus smiled to Drell and Hilda.

"We sure have." Hilda smiled.

"My old flame's been burning ever since she stopped forgiving me..." Drell sounded bashful. 

"I then decided maybe we did have something special." Hilda clung to his arm.

"Aw!" Mo smiled.

"As sick to my stomach I am about you, Drell, it's nice to see you happy when my pain isn't involved." Cherry said to the warlock.

"Same with you." Drell said.

Cherry smiled nervously. "Heh..."

"Oh, Atticus, have you gotten a certain sword yet?" Drell asked, trying to remember.

"You mean from Equestria? Sure, why?" Atticus replied.

"Well, I might need you guys to go to Japan with Mystery Inc sometime about the Samurai's sword." Drell replied mysteriously.

"Okay." Atticus said.

"I knew I could count on you..." Drell patted him on the head.

Auntie Mahina soon came into the scene.

"Auntie!" Teresa beamed.

"Hello, Auntie Mahina." Drell said.

"Aloha, ma'am, anything we can do for you?" Cherry asked the shaman woman.

'I have a feeling she has something for them.' Drell thought to himself.

"I would like to reward you all." Auntie Mahina replied.

"Oh, that's necess--What is it?" Cherry beamed. "Is it something very valuable?" She soon saw lei necklaces. "Flower leis...?" she then asked.

Auntie Mahina smiled and nodded as she gave them all flower leis as a reward.

"They are thank yous." Wiki smiled as he entered.

"Sweet..." Cherry blinked.

Drell laughed as he ruffled up Cherry's hair. "You were expecting money, weren't you?!"

"Yes." Cherry sighed.

"Greedy, much?" Drell teased.

Cherry growled and was about to bite him until he put his hand back in Hilda's.

"Come on, Hilda, let's Limbo." Drell smiled.

"Agreed." Hilda smiled back.

Cherry growled at Drell as he walked off with Hilda. The tiki spirits soon came running into the scene. Drell and Hilda stepped back in slight alarm. The tiki spirits soon began to do a little dance.

"Aww~..." Hilda cooed and picked one up and held it out to her husband. "Aren't they cute, Drell?"

Drell leaned in until the tiki spirit kicked him in the face. "OW! You are so dead!" He soon saw Scooby controlling the tiki spirits, telling him that those were the robot tiki spirits.

"I still think they're cute." Hilda smiled innocently.

"I guess they are." Drell shrugged.

Hilda giggled up to him while batting her eyelashes with her violet eyes. Drell sighed with a small smile as he couldn't resist looking into her violet eyes.

The End


End file.
